


Introduction

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [49]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka meets 'Yamato,' sometimes first impressions really leave an impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

"Iruka-sensei!" The blonde called, waving him over to where he sat eating what appeared to be his fifth bowl of ramen.

He walked over and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Just get back from you mission?"

"So, you're the famous Iruka-sensei?" Iruka turned to look at the man sitting next to Naruto, before nodding.

"Hai, and you are?" The chakra signature was familar but it wasn't a face he recognized, meaning the man was likely ANBU. 

"Yamato." Cat-like eyes watched him even as the other inclined his head, bowing slightly. "I'm leading Team Kakashi while Kakashi-senpai is recouperating." Iruka raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

Naruto yanked him down by the sleeve to whisper in his ear and Iruka tried not to laugh as the boy explained that Captain Yamato was 'way creepy.'

"It's nice to meet you, Yamato-san," Iruka said before sitting down to order his own ramen; and listen to Naruto ramble on about the mission. As usual exaggerating about how he was, of course, the hero who saved them all.

Around Naruto's twelth bowl of ramen Sakura showed up and ordered some ramen to go. When she left, Naruto chased after her, making rather loud suggestions about having dinner together; even though he'd just eaten and she was carrying her take-out.

Iruka pulled out some money to pay for his and Naruto's food. "It was nice meeting you, Yamato-san," he said, smiling as he turned to go.

"Iruka-sensei."

The chunin turned at the sound of his name and watched as the jounin brought his hands together for a moment. When he opened them, a small branch was growing from his palm. Iruka stared, transfixed, as an apple grew from the the branch.

Yamato plucked the apple with his free hand and held it out to the young sensei. "It was nice to meet you to, Iruka-sensei."

He felt himself blushing as he accepted the gift and a moment later the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Smiling, he headed home.


End file.
